Courage Arthur !
by Black666
Summary: Arthur décide d'organiser un grand entrainemet. Mais entre la stupidité et la mauvaise volonté des chevaliers, il lui faut de l'énergie ! OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF pour le thème «énergie ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

Arthur contempla ses chevaliers, rassemblés dans la cour du château. Il soupira, puis commença :

_ BIEN ! SI JE VOUS AI REUNI AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST POUR…

_ Pourquoi vous hurlez ? Le coupa Léodagan.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? C'est franchement chiant, et on n'est pas sourds !

_ Vous peut-être, mais votre glandu de fils et son abruti de copain sont à l'autre bout de la cour. Si je veux qu'ils m'entendent un minimum, je dois crier.

_ Ou alors vous leur dites de se rapprocher comme ça vous arrêterez de nous les briser avec votre voix de pucelle.

Et Arthur de dégainer Excalibur pour apprendre à son beau-père le respect. Cependant, avant qu'il ne porte le premier coup, Perceval et Karadoc s'avancèrent.

_ Sire, on en a gros, s'exclama le Gallois.

_ On en a gros, rajouta son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ?

_ Nan mais soi disant, vous nous faites lever aux aurores, pour on ne sait pas quoi, même pas le temps de bouffer…

_ Vous avez eu un petit-déjeuner je vous rappelle, fit Arthur, déjà excédé. Vers six heures, au moment où je vous ai suggéré de prendre quelque chose de consistant parce qu'il vous fallait de l'énergie pour les activités prévues !

_ Ouais ce n'est pas faux ! Répondirent Perceval et Karadoc de concert. N'empêche, on voudrait bien être considéré en tant que tels !

_ Cassez vous.

L'agitation commençait à se faire sentir. Arthur avait renoncé à frapper Léodagan, après avoir réalisé que sans ministre de la défense, il serait vraiment dans la merde.

_ Mon oncle, que je suis aise de vous trouver ici.

_ C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir ici. C'est normal que j'y sois ! Soupira le roi.

_ Oui, mais le seigneur Yvain et moi-même nous trouvions de l'autre côté. Et comme nous ignorions (_nda : vous trouvez pas que ce verbe conjugué comme à, il est trop moche ? Non ? D'accord, je vais me pendre…_) quoi faire, nous nous sommes mis en quête de vous trouver afin de connaître la raison de ce rassemblement quelque peu présomptueux…

Yvain hocha vigoureusement la tête pendant tout le discours de son ami.

_ Présomptueux… Vous voulez dire surprenant, non ?

_ Je ne crois… commença Gauvain.

_ Nan mais si, m'interrompit Yvain, on peut dire comme ça aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et repartirent, sans avoir obtenu la réponse à leur question.

_ Et sinon, pourquoi vous nous avez rassemblé comme des pigeons ?

_ Et bah, au départ de je voulais faire un espèce d'entraînement commun, mais là…

_ Vous l'avez dans l'os !

_ On peut dire ça.

_ En même temps, je ne sais as à quoi vous vous attendiez de la part de cette bande de blaireaux….

Pendant près de deux heures, tous les chevaliers défilèrent devant le roi et son beau-père, les uns se posaient des questions, les autres se plaignant « du froid qui nous glace jusqu'à la moelle épinière… Sauf qu'on sait pas où c'est cette foutue moelle ! ». Plusieurs fois Arthur faillit craquer et tout cramer, mais il se retint. Il réussit même à les faire courir un peu. Mais quand il annonça son intention de faire une mise en situation de guerre, Bohort protesta.

Il était vêtu de manière tout à fait… grotesque. Un sceau de fer sur la tête, deux épées en bois dans la main gauche et un bouclier qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'assiette de bronze où on mettait des pommes. Quand il demanda à ce qu'à la place de se taper sur la gueule, on ramasse de jolis champignons, c'en fut trop pour Arthur. Il envoya Kaamelott se faire foutre et rentra dans le château. Aujourd'hui il faisait grève.

Cela demandait bien trop d'énergie d'être le roi de Bretagne.

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Review please !_

_Black666_


End file.
